Not All Recieve Love
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: Not for Keiko lovers! OneShot: Keiko loves someone and decides to tell him, but not all goes as planned. Lots of Keiko angst! Should I do a sequel? VOTE NOW!


P.A.: Heheheheh...I have had this idea for a while now.  
  
Cean: Then why didn't you write it?  
  
P.A.: I thought that I should write Fate is Fickle first. I just want to write this now because it was the weekend and I was boooooooooored!  
  
Kurama: WARNING! This fic is not for Keiko lovers! There is a lot of Keiko angst in here.  
  
Tsuki: P.A., the way your mind thinks is scary. I mean, who in their right mind would ever come up with this?  
  
Ceke: That's what the second warnings for! Hiei, if you please?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Warning! This is a result of an afternoon high, two periods of study hall, and nothing to do but stare at the wall.  
  
P.A.: Damn right!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu, so you no sue-sue!  
  
'Keiko Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not All Receive Love...Chapter One:  
  
'Today is the day! Today is the day that I will tell him how I feel!' Keiko was so excited. She was going to meet her one true love at the park today and there she was going to tell him how she felt.  
  
She had loved him from the first time she laid eyes upon his ebony hair and deep, deep eyes. (P.A.: I wonder who it is...) She could only hope that he felt the same about her.  
  
'He has to! I practically threw myself to him'  
  
She only had to sit through one more hour of school before she got to see her beloved. She smiles as she pictured his perfect body once again in her mind.  
  
'I can remember the time we first met... If only he didn't have to go on those missions so much I could see him all the time in all his beauty.'  
  
She was so deep in her musings that she didn't hear the bell ring. Once she snapped back to reality, she quickly crammed her stuff into her bag and ran out the doors of her classroom. As she hurried along the corridor, she ran into Kurama. (P.A.: He goes to their school in this) He greeted her as she stopped in front of him. "Hello Keiko. Are you on your way to the park?" She had told him about her feelings a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yes. I have to get there soon or he'll leave. Are you sure that he goes through there everyday?" She was starting to get worried about it now.  
  
'What was that look in his eyes? Was it sadness... or doubt?'  
  
She stopped her thoughts when she heard him answer, "Yes I am sure." She smiled and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened as she saw how much time she had wasted. He opened his mouth to say something else but Keiko cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama! I have to go! See you around!" With that she took off down the hallway and outside of the school. Through one of the windows, Kurama watched her go.  
  
"I should go after her. She does not deserve the pain he will give her."  
  
Meanwhile, Keiko was running to the park. She was halfway there when she started to get nervous. She slowed to a walk and decided to think about what she was going to say to him. She hadn't thought about it and now she was in desperate need for something to say.  
  
'What I say has to show how I feel without making it look like I'm to desperate. It also has to be romantic and subtle. Hm...I'LL NEVER THINK OF ANYTHING!'  
  
She was starting to near the park and the sun was starting to set. (P.A.: So, it gets dark early there...) She reached the entrance to the park and looked around. There were absolutely no people around. She entered the park and continued to look around.  
  
'He is around here somewhere. Kurama said that he was absolutely sure about him coming here today.'  
  
Suddenly, she heard his voice. She sighed at the sweet melodious sound that was his voice. It was perfect, just like him in her eyes. She smiled, feeling more confident now that she had heard his voice, and started to walk towards him. Rounding a bend in the path to part of the park that was hardly ever used, she saw him. She gasped, for his beauty was as great as ever. She heard his voice again, and then his laughter filled the air. It was a gorgeous sound and it made her heart beat faster. Then a thought struck her.  
  
'Who is he talking to?'  
  
She walked cautiously forward, as if not wanting to disturb him, yet overwhelmed by her curiosity. As she got closer she gasped. He was sitting on a bench with another girl, one that she could easily recognize. She watched as he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, as they shared a passionate kiss. Keiko stood there in horror.  
  
'No...this can't be happening. He can't love her. Why? Why did I have to be to late?!'  
  
Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched the two. They broke apart and she saw the girl smile at him and say, "Aishiteru..."  
  
Her love reached out and stroked the girls cheek and said softly, "I love you too..." With those few words, Keiko felt her heart break. It felt like her whole world had just collapsed right before her eyes. She looked at them with such sorrow in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Ceke...?" (P.A. and Crew: GASP!) The girl's head shot up and she looked at Keiko in surprise. Keiko then looked at the man that she lost her heart to, for he had also turned to stare at her in shock, and muttered his name, "Hiei...?" ( P.A. and Crew: ANOTHER GASP!) They looked at her and were at a loss at what to say. Finally Ceke broke the silence.  
  
"Keiko...Heheh, what are you doing here?" She never got her answer. Keiko had fled long ago, running in blind sorrow and anger.  
  
'How could I be so stupid!? Of course he wouldn't love me! He had always loved her! His eyes always showed it and you just denied the obvious!'  
  
She continued to run into the night, with no purpose or direction, only despair. Finally, when her legs could take no more, she collapsed in a heap on the ground. Her eyes were blinded be falling tears, her tears flooding the ground beneath her. She was all alone with nothing to comfort her but her gloom and anguish. She was lost in the darkness of her empty heart, for her only light had been left back in the park. She cried until no more tears would fall, and after, just laid there in sorrow. Finally, she sat up but didn't take her eyes away from the ground.  
  
'Hiei...why did I have to lose you? You were my love, and now you are my despair. I know I should be happy for you...but how can I ever be happy, with this gaping hole in my heart?'  
  
She felt a new onslaught of tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
  
'No. I will cry no more tears for you. You have broken my heart, but it will heal over time. I will find someone who will love me and only me and only requires my love to be happy. I will obsess over you no longer. There is someone out there just for me and I will not give up until I find them!'  
  
Determination rising in her eyes, she rose from the ground, prepared to find that person who would love her and only her. She would find the someone just for her! She would find love!  
  
It was then that Keiko was struck down by a runaway clown trolley because she decided to cry in the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cean, Hiei, Ceke, Kurama, and Tsuki: O_O *Blink blink*  
  
P.A.: It feels good to get that off my chest.  
  
Cean: A runaway clown trolley...?  
  
P.A.: That's what study halls do to ya. -_-  
  
Hiei and Ceke: We thought it was good P.A.!  
  
Tsuki: That's because you got to kiss.  
  
Hiei and Ceke: *blush*  
  
Kurama: Well this is indeed a first. Hiei blushing.  
  
P.A.: R&R and tell me what you think. Good? Sucky? Funny?  
  
Tsuki: *sigh* Come on everyone...let's get back to Fate is Fickle.  
  
P.A. and the crew leave and the scene fades out. 


End file.
